


Nightmares

by Storylover10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the trip to Mexico. Brett stays with Liam because he's still scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

That night started like any other. Brett was staying over because Liam didn't want to be by himself after the week they had had. Brett was more than happy to him out, so they curled up together under Liam's blankets. They listened to the other breath until they both drifted off to sleep.

_**Liam smelled the grass and dirt and the sweat of two dozen teenage boys. He looked beside him to see Stiles putting on his gear next to Scott. But that wasn't right. Scott shouldn't be there, he didn't know why  he thought that, he just knew that Scott being there felt wrong.** _

_**A familiar scent made it's way across the grass and he turned to see Brett staring at him. Liam stared back and watched as Brett mouthed "You okay?"** _

_**Confused, Liam nodded. Since when has Brett ever cared if was alright?** _

_**He pushed the thought to the back of his mind when he heard the starting whistle. Before he knew it, it was nearing the end of the game. Without any warning Liam was hit with an overwhelming fear that something horrible was about to happen.** _

_**He started looking for Brett, without knowing why. As soon as he spotted him, be saw the Beserker behind the older boy. Before he could shout a warning, the monster had stabbed Brett through the heart.** _

_**Liam watched in slow motion as he fell to the ground and lay still as blood seeped onto the grass. Liam froze, just staring at the boy. He heard someone screaming Brett's name and a moment later he realized it was him. He ran over to Brett only to see his eyes staring lifelessly at the sky.** _

_**Liam was crying and yelling for Brett to wake up.** _

_**"Liam! Liam, you've got to wake up baby."** _

_**Liam looked around, there was only no one else on the field.** _

_**He blinked and things went fuzzy. He blinked again and everything was gone.** _

Liam snapped awake to see Brett above him with a worried look on his very much alive face. Without a second of thought he launched himself at the older boy. Liam clung to him with tears running down his face to soak into his shirt. Brett just held him close while kissing his head.

"You're okay. It's alright, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here.You're alright."

It was a few moments before Liam was calm enough to talk. "You died! You were stabbed and it was my fault!"

Brett sighed as he ran a hand through the younger wolf's hair. "Were you the one that did it?" Liam sniffed, but shook his head. "Then it's not your fault. You didn't do it so it's not you fault." He pulled Liam away so he could take his face into his hands to look in his eyes. "I'm right here. I'm okay. You haven't done anything, okay? Nothing that's happened was your doing."

He used his thumbs to wipe away the stray tears that still still fell down the boy's cheeks. "Alright?"

Liam nodded then barred his face back into Brett's neck. Brett pulled them back onto the bed and started rubbing circles onto the other's back. He waited until he knew Liam was asleep with a steady heartbeat and even breath, before he back to sleep himself.

 


End file.
